


and videl makes three

by indications



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indications/pseuds/indications
Summary: Three Earth-dwellers learn about psychic skype sex, mindfulness meditation, and communicating your feelings in the computer age. Essentially Videl/Gohan + Dende/Gohan. Now featuring the interspecies dick-down of a lifetime.





	1. Courage, Dende! The Makeout Session Heard 'Round The World

Gohan and Videl will be married, someday. This is a thing humans do, a thing the two remaining Saiyans have done, and Chi-Chi is already talking about “the girl my boy will marry”. They are tied together already, heart to heart, the way many fated souls become when they finally chance to meet. But this is not then, yet; the now is still before, and anyway it would be rude to pry into their futures, if Dende ever even proved capable of such a thing. One doesn’t need a God’s prognosticative abilities to see it, though: the two of them will marry each other. Someday. For now, they do as the young do, in courting, the stuttering close-and-shy-away which thrills and terrifies in equal measures. This much, at least, Dende has experienced himself.

He tries to keep these experiences to the privacy of his own mind, though the closer the three of them become the harder it is to tune away from the alluring rhythm of Gohan’s ki, far down below on the spinning blue planet. He can easily feel the resonance of any exceptionally strong-spirited person, it’s true, but the intimacy he shares with Gohan in particular makes it difficult, at times, _not_ to feel him. When his spirit is aroused – or – well, yes, that’s an apt way of thinking about it. When his spirit is – agitated, by any emotional or external means – Videl, for example – he – it, well.

Well. Gohan and Videl will be married, someday. It’s best to think on that – he’s found a tangential distraction rather than an unrelated one is more effective in quelling the intense, seductive – er, distracting – Human marriage traditions are interesting, in their variety and their similarities to each other. There’s certainly been some cross-pollination – er, cultural exchange – with the advents of global communication technologies, and so certain themes which already existed in parallel – white garments, for instance (purity, new beginnings, prosperity) – have become more homogenously applied. Dende thinks about wedding garments, rather more feverishly than he’d like to, and considers stopping his meditation to find something to read about them.

The advantage of these distractions is that they pass with Gohan’s mood. The amorous moment will reach some conclusion, which of course he is practically unaware of, and the distant bright hum of Gohan’s energy will cease tugging on his mind. It’s easier to allow himself to acknowledge it than to try and turn his back: that only makes him scatterbrained and fidgety, like a hatchling in too much sun. He thinks of human marriage traditions, and wonders a little if there is any way, in any future, of discovering a record of Saiyan ones. He doesn’t doubt that such a record may exist – the myriad of planets in this galaxy, and the constantly unexpected ways in which their denizens tend to cross paths with those of Earth’s, make his eventually encountering one a more distinct possibility than he’d ever have imagined even a year prior. With some relief, he finds himself idly contemplating what race of beings may be, even now, striving to gather such historical knowledge across planets and solar systems; he himself finds such an undertaking theoretically worthwhile.

Gone, then. Just like that. He settles back in to observe the world, the hot needle of Gohan’s spirit subdued as if quenched in ice. The slow turn of the planet lulls him back into a practiced calm, and he can just feel the breath of cloud-current-magnetism easing him int-

“Dende?”

He jolts back into himself with a start.

It’s Gohan, all right.

“Um. Yes?”

“Uh.” There’s a mental pause, and the bright heat Dende had just gotten to ignore presses back into him again, only it’s different this time? It’s anxious. “Were you? Uh. Were you watching us?”

“No?” Oh no. “I – I don’t think I was? I wasn’t trying to, I-”

“It’s just-” Gohan cuts out again, and then back in. “Um. I mean do you want to?”

“W – I – Do I _want_-?”

“Sorry, it’s-”

“Dende?” That’s Videl. That’s _Videl_’s voice, clear but strained. Her mental anxiety’s fogging her connection, and it feels like she’s aiming her question generally, as if shouting to the sky. It’s jarring, having someone so inexperienced trying so intently, like hearing her yell from behind a closed door.

He tries to steady her mind to his. “Yes?” he answers, reaching for her inelegantly, trying to ensure the connection can be felt. He feels her startle, feels her grab onto the tendril of mental consonance questing in her direction, and without warning he is shoved into the room with the two of them. The sensation is so visceral he almost loses his balance, and gasping, feels his own body ground him once more on the Lookout. Still the sheer intent in Videl’s mental pull is dizzying, he can almost see through her eyes with it, and it is nearly impossible to sense anything else on the whole Earth.

Gohan is sitting close to her, his hair finger-rumpled and his face flushed; Dende can feel, unbidden, exactly where her knee is touching his as they sit together on the bed. They’d been kissing each other, and Videl’s shirt is on the floor. Dende tries not to let these facts cloud his mind but he’s disoriented and Gohan is looking at him – at Videl, he’s looking with his eyes at Videl but with his mind focused on Dende, and the two of them are just waiting, not knowing what to say, holding fast to the mental link and, in Videl’s case, refusing to let him give them privacy.

He doubts she has any experience whatsoever with this method of communication, and it mortifies him to realize he may be intruding terribly.

“Videl,” he tries, as gently as he can with her focusing on him so intensely – he feels that she’s gripping Gohan’s thigh so hard it would probably be quite painful to a non-Saiyan, her jaw clenched as she concentrates. “Please relax. I can communicate with you easily if that’s what you’d like. You – you don’t need to focus on maintaining the connection.”

“Oh,” she says. “Sure, okay.” She relaxes marginally, but still it’s difficult to pull away. Perhaps, though, they would be better served by Dende’s full attention.

“Um,” he says, at a loss for what else is expected here. “Did the two of you want an audience?”

“No!” Videl exclaims. “No, I mean, I was just wondering if – since you can technically see what’s going on all over the Earth, if you were like – watching us?”

“I try never to look too closely on individuals, especially when they are behind closed doors. Sometimes I will focus on specific areas where there is conflict, and if I need to contact someone it’s usually a simple matter. But I would never – without your consent – watch you in – in your private – er, engagements,” he finishes weakly.

Videl laughs. “Okay. Well that answers _that_ then.”

“Uh,” Gohan says. “Sorry. I really misinterpreted–“

“He _could_ though,” Videl says. Dende can feel more than see the mischievous twinkle in her eye. “Would you like that, Gohan?”

“Er,” he chokes. He turns much redder very quickly. “I mean. Would _you_ like-”

“That sounds like a yes,” Videl says. Her posture changes somewhat, and the tension in her mind abates. It is all very intimate, and now Dende dares not look away. “What about you, Dende? Would you like watching me kiss Gohan?”

It’s sudden. He feels his heart racing, and Gohan’s is too. But that might be a good sign, if his previous experiences are a relevant indication here.

“I think the two of you should discuss it fully,” he says, after a moment. “I wouldn’t be opposed – I suppose it wouldn’t be so different watching both of you. After all, we-”

“_Dende_,” Gohan squeaks.

Dende shuts up.

“What?” Videl says, looking at Gohan and then casting about the room as if Dende is a ghost standing invisibly by. It’s silly. Gohan is so red, his expression terrified, but inside his heart is a guilty thrill. Dende encourages him, wordlessly, mind-to-mind, heart-to-heart. _This is all right. _“‘After all, we’ what?”

“I’ve watched Gohan before,” Dende tells her. He lets Gohan hear this, too, lets them both feel the pleasure and joy and amusement welling up in him.

“Like – like _watched_ him, like-”

“Yes.” Videl is too embarrassed to say it, and Gohan is too embarrassed to hear it, so he steps in where he is being asked to. Humans are silly about such things. “It was a mutually enjoyable arrangement. I’m rarely able to physically leave the Lookout, and Gohan was in trouble with Chi-Chi for sneaking out of the house without permission. Besides, it can be difficult to ignore a person with whom you have such a connection. Especially,” he adds, feeling bold, “when their thoughts are about you in particular.”

“So – hang on. Are you telling me you guys have had _psychic sex_ before?” Videl demands.

“Dende, for – for crying out loud!”

“It – I’m sorry?” Somewhere along the way, Gohan’s embarrassment turned to real distress. Videl’s energy is different, too. “Oh no. Was that meant to be a secret?”

“I-” Gohan looks beseechingly at Videl, as if begging her to read his mind. Dende is able to sense, though, that his internal distress would make it impossible to make sense of anything he’s thinking, even if she could do so. “It wasn’t a secret, just – it’s not like we actually – I mean, we didn’t have _psychic sex_, Dende’s never even – it’s not like that!”

“So what _is_ it like?”

Gohan does not respond. He seems unable to. His distress seems to be coming from his perception of her reaction, which isn’t accurate at all – he thinks she’s angry. Videl – she’s surprised, feels left out – snubbed, maybe, because she’s never been this physically intimate with another person and now it seems that intimacy is lesser, dwarfed by something she can’t experience. He feels her shrink on herself. She’s wishing he had her shirt on again, but she’s not ready to storm out of the room just yet.

Dende feels his own anxiety begin to bubble up, clouding his focus once more. He pushes through it. There is clarity to be found, and he is the right one for this task.

“May I explain?”

“I think you should,” Videl says, terse.

“Gohan?”

Gohan nods. He’s ashamed of something he should not be ashamed of. He wants to apologize, but can’t form the words. _You have nothing to apologize for_, Dende tells him, and he says to them both, “Namekians reproduce asexually. One being begets another without the exchange of genetic material. It would not be possible for us to make children which are a blend of two parents.” Unless, he supposes, the parent in question had once been two, which fused together before expelling an egg. That’s irrelevant, though, of course. “But we do have sex.”

“Seriously?” Videl bursts out. “How, though? Do you guys even have – you know – ”

A sticking point for humans. Dende has learned some about Earthlings’ preoccupation with gender, how their sex organs shape their socialization from birth. He is still learning. But Gohan had his own questions, when the two of them were only children together, comparing their differences. It is important to them, he knows, however silly he may find the fascination. “We don’t have sex organs, or any analogous structures for sexual pleasure in their place.”

“Whoa.” Videl is staring at Gohan. Gohan is staring at Videl. Redirecting their attention from the source of their anxiety seems to work just as well for the two of them as it has for Dende himself.

Privately pleased, he continues, “On my planet, sex has a different social role and significance. It is not something to be ashamed of, and although its intimate nature makes it a revered and sacred act, it is not so – sensational to us as it seems to be on Earth.”

“So you _did_ have psychic sex, it just wasn’t a big deal?”

“I focused my energy and my mind with Gohan’s, while he – ah. Is this all right to tell?”

“Yeah,” Gohan mumbles. “It’s kind of too late, anyway.”

“We were in a kind of psychic communion, although Gohan was wholly responsible for his own pleasure. It would be more akin to–” Ah, no, he’s lost the word. There isn’t a clear translation for the act in human terms, and the closest he could think of has suddenly fled his mind. “…Boy? ‘Boy’-or… something-?”

“’_Voyerism,’”_ Gohan says aloud, sounding (and feeling) absolutely wretched. He’s put his hands over his face, and only his red ears are visible to Videl. “And that’s _not_ a good comparison,” he adds, muffled with his palms over his mouth.

Videl is focused more on Gohan, now, so Dende allows himself to retreat a bit. When he is grounded in himself again, he tells them, “I’m truly sorry if I overstepped in mentioning it. I didn’t realize it would create a conflict.”

“We’re not having a conflict,” Videl shoots back. Her clipped tone is only half the truth of her inner state, the remainder of which remains genuinely curious. “We don’t have to be, anyway. Gohan, why don’t you tell me about what happened from your perspective?”

“I’ll take my leave, then,” Dende says.

“Could you come here?” Videl asks.

“I’m sorry?”

“I mean – I know you said it’s rare for you to get to leave the Lookout. Could we come up there sometime? Or maybe, I dunno, Piccolo or someone could cover for you? It wouldn’t be for long. Just a couple hours.”

“I believe it could be arranged,” he responds. “It may be some time, however, there are many-”

“How long is ‘some time’?” she interrupts.

“I… I can’t say for sure. At least a few days,” he guesses, “Or as much as a month?”

“Dang. Okay. Well, I guess let one of us know when you’ve got an estimate? I think we should all get together and talk this through.”

“I believe that would be best, yes.”

“Cool. Later,” Videl says.

Dende leaves them to their privacy. 


	2. Topless Videl Strikes Back! Gohan's Defeat

So the way it starts is, Videl and Gohan go on a date.

It’s a normal date, pretty much, except the buying ice cream part which is always weird, on any date. Who’s supposed to pay? Usually the guy, right, except when they’ve known each other and each other’s families long enough to know _Videl_ should probably pay, because she’s got a _helicopter_ allowance for crying out loud, and Gohan used to fly 500 miles to school with a homemade lunch everyday ‘cause it’s cheaper than eating out all the time. Although when you eat like Gohan does, and when your mom cooks as well as Chi-Chi does… beside the point.

Videl lets Gohan pay, although she doesn’t think he even has a part-time job (where would he even get the time?) and they eat ice cream cones in the park and talk for a bit.

Then they go back to Videl’s house – her dad’s out, as usual, and George (the door guy) lets them in with a knowing-but-not-snitching look, and Midori (who’s finishing cleaning the East wing) just waves, and then they go and hang out in Videl’s room and it’s fine. It’s normal.

It’s fun, actually, Videl’s enjoying herself, and Gohan’s enjoying _him_self, and you know when you’re enjoying yourself maybe a little too much and things just slip out? Like, ‘hey, Gohan, you should take my top off’, or ‘hey, Gohan, can your green not-boy friend see us from up on the Lookout? What with being an omnipotent God and all?’

That’s what happens when you let your guard down. Things just – which is annoying, really, because it doesn’t sound how Videl means it, which is just plain and simple curiosity.

Another girl might be jealous, or maybe think it’s sexy? But Videl just wants to know. Videl’s not a Normal girl, she’s got her own weird circumstances and Gohan’s been pretty cool about them all – surprisingly cool? – and he’s got his own whole _host_ of weird circumstances, not the least of which is, he once helped save a whole alien planet and one little green kid in particular, who, alright, got killed in front of him and then wished back to life and then lived with Gohan’s family, went back to his own planet which was actually a brand-new planet, and then came to Earth to pay back the whole ‘saved my people, saved my planet’ favor, and then… yeah. The whole story. Somewhere along the way he and that kid got really close, and anyway can you blame them? And possibly Gohan just has a thing for Namekians, if Videl’s womanly intuition is anything to go by. (She’s _seen_ how he looks at Piccolo. _Nobody_ looks at Piccolo that way. In her very secret opinion, nobody _should_ look at Piccolo that way, what’s even the appeal?)

It doesn’t wig her out or anything. In fact, it’s really kind of nice. She likes Dende on his own. They share some surprising things – he’d understood her feeling of being out of her depth, shoved to sidelines she’s never had to sit on before. They’d kept each other company more than once, even after the Buu insanity was over, just swapping stories and watching Gohan spar all-out with his family. She’s fine accepting she’ll never actually keep up with Gohan – doesn’t make her enjoy watching him any less. Plus he got all flustered watching the two of them watch him, and that was fun. Dende seemed comfortable playing her sidekick, following her lead, and she got to coax a different side out of him, one he never got to enjoy as the new Guardian (God?) of Earth. He was reserved and shy, but with a little prodding he could be playful and even funny. She could get why Gohan thought he was cute.

Seeing Gohan look at Dende helped her figure out how Gohan felt about her, because he looked at them sorta the same, got the same nervous tics regardless of what either of them did. Funny, it was obvious from afar, but when she’d only had herself as a sample size it’d been impossible to know if Gohan was just _like _that. And he is, kinda, except he’s only really _like that_ with her and with Dende (and, well, every once in a while with Piccolo. Videl’s decided to leave that one alone, though).

The point is she’s not intending anything when she asks if Dende can see them, it just slips out.

Seems like she’s not the only one letting things slip, though.

“So,” she says, when Dende’s voice isn’t in her head anymore, and she’s pretty sure he’s shut his third eye to them or whatever. “Psychic sex?”

“It wasn’t _sex_,” Gohan says, in a whiny way that _definitely_ isn’t whining.

“Psychic jack-off session?”

“_Videl_.”

“_Gohan_,” she retorts, and sticks her tongue out for good measure.

“Just- okay. I get why you’re mad at me-”

“I’m not mad!” She _isn’t mad_. “I just asked, and you didn’t wanna answer, and you didn’t even want Dende to answer?”

“It’s not – It’s not that at all. I swear. It just takes a lot of explaining and Dende’s – he’s good at explaining the Namekian stuff, but we’re not Namekians and I know that – I can _guess_ that,” he tries, “That your feelings might be hurt. I never told you about it because I didn’t know how to bring it up, and I hoped there’d be some opportunity someday, but there hasn’t been, and – and I’m sorry, okay?”

“Okay,” she says. She’s not even _mad_ though. “You know how we already cleared the whole dating both of us thing?”

“Yeah?”

“_Yeah_. So I’m not upset that you did _whatever_ it is you guys did. I just asked. You never wanna explain things to me. Can you just tell me the whole story?”

Gohan sighs, in the helpless put-upon way he does when she wants to know about anything that’s normal to him that he’s never had to explain before. She’s gonna try to be patient and throw him a bone, but she does get up and put her shirt back on. Gohan watches her do it, all sad puppy about the whole thing, so she takes a deep breath and goes to sit next to him on the bed.

_Boys_. So much work.

“So,” she says.

“Videl,” he says, in a tone she _does not_ care for, “You know I really like you, right?”

“_Oh_ my _God_, Gohan, this is not the conversation we are having.”

“Sorry!” He recoils like he’s touched a hot stove, although she’s pretty sure he’d never flinch like that from mere mortal agony.

She takes another, deeper breath. “It’s fine. Just cut to the chase, okay?”

“So I. So when Dende and I started – I mean, dating isn’t really the word because-” He glances at her face and chokes up. This is gonna be a long night, she’s pretty sure. “When the two of us realized we had romantic feelings for each other,” he tries again, catching up finally. “We did a lot of just – trial-and-error messing around. Uh. Like, non-physically. Non, um, sexually? I mean Namekian bonding is about, I guess, the soul and the mind more than the body, and the two of us had gotten so close as kids we were pretty much the Namekian equivalent of dating, I think, for a while. Mostly that just meant spending time together, trying to read each other’s minds, telling each other stories about things we’d been through and what was normal for us – although neither of us were raised in a way that was normal for our planet, and both our species, it turns out, had almost gone extinct and we’d both grown up without other kids our age, really.”

_Once he settles down_, Videl muses, _he’s actually _fine_ about this stuff. He’s probably just defensive because of how he grew up, like I’m such a ‘normal’ girl he can’t hope to relate to me. Sheesh._

“It stayed like that for a while. When he became the Guardian of the Earth, I’d visit him whenever I could, just for studying company, you know? It made it more fun to be stuck doing homework instead of outside playing, and my mom put up with it ‘cause I worked longer if I was with him. Plus Piccolo would chaperone both of us. Dende had tons of studying, too, to become a Guardian…”

She knows this part, but she doesn’t interrupt. The rest of the story usually gets glossed over, something like ‘and then I hit puberty and realized I _liked_ him liked him, and then I told him and poof, here we are in the present day.’

“The thing is,” Gohan says, “We spent a lot of our free time just. Just talking, or meditating together. Sometimes we’d fly a little ways out, over the clouds, and just look down at the Earth. For me, as I got older, I didn’t picture a life like my Dad’s. I didn’t want to keep fighting. I didn’t wanna get married. I just wanted to keep doing what I was doing, you know? I thought I could just – spend the rest of my life that way. I was actually really upset when I realized I was attracted to Dende ‘like that’.”

Gohan laughs, sort of – bitterly? “I thought it meant we couldn’t continue like we were. I guess I have a weakness for making assumptions about the people I care about.”

Videl returns the apologetic smile he gives her. She lets him take her hand. _Silly boy_, she thinks, but now she’s not even annoyed with him.

“So it turns out,” he says carefully. “Um, when you’ve spent a lot of time really intimate with a Namekian, and the two of you really care for each other and – uh. Put a lot of that care into attuning to each other? It’s hard to tune back _out_. Especially if your whole job is to be aware of what’s going on on Earth. _Especially_ if the person you’re, ah, in love with-” Cute, he almost gets shy, like it’s a secret, or something too personal to say out loud. Videl wonders, for a second, if he’s like this when he talks about her. “Has particularly strong ki. Dende didn’t ever spy on me or anything, but uh. When I started having – um.” He looks over at her, all red, and then looks away. “H-have you ever had… um, dreams that you’re – _with_ a person?”

God (‘Dende’??) damn it. Gohan’s gonna make her jump in, huh.

“Like a sex dream?” she says bluntly.

Gohan looks defeated. “Yeah,” he says lamely. “Yeah, basically.”

“Sure,” she says. “I mean, they’re pretty normal?”

“For sure,” he says, a little too hurriedly. Did he even pay attention in Health class? It’s weird, Gohan’s always been good for book smarts, but sometimes he could really stand to get a clue. _Probably hard when you grew up like he did_, she reminds herself, but also _come on_. “It just – we weren’t planning on it happening. It was kind of like tonight was, except – uh.” He glances over at her again, even manages to keep looking at her without chickening out. “H-how much did you wanna know?”

She could cut him a little slack, probably. Or she could make him sweat.

“_Everything_, Gohan,” she says. She puts a hand on his knee. It feels kinda too cheesy, but she goes for it anyway. “_Every_thing.”

He gulps. “Uh. S-so. I had uh. One of those kinds of dreams. It wasn’t – I don’t remember it that clearly, it’s not important, I just woke up – really turned on. And. I, you know…” He trails off like he’s not intending to finish. She kindly helps out.

“And then you started touching yourself?” she says, and scoots her hand up his leg a little.

Whew! _I just don’t know my own strength_, Videl thinks to herself with amusement, as Gohan’s bright pink face goes full fire engine red. He stammers for a minute without making any words at all, which is kind of rich for a guy who’s! Mind-fucked an alien! But okay, Earth girls are too powerful, she totally gets that. She stops her hand where it is.

She doesn’t take it off his leg though.

“S-so, I st-started, um. Yeah. Touching myself.” 

_ Keep going, big guy, you’ll get there,_ Videl thinks.

“And pretty quickly I had Dende’s voice in my head, telling me, uh. That he couldn’t ignore me doing it and that, if it was all right with me, he uh. Wasn’t _going_ to ignore it. I guess thinking about someone like that, especially with how close we are – it’s probably about the equivalent of trying to touch yourself while sharing a bed with the person. And um. Saying their name the whole time.”

“So he _can_ just hear you?” Videl can’t help interrupting. “Like, all the time?”

“Not exactly. I’ve gotten a lot better about not, like, mentally broadcasting at him all the time. It’s more difficult to be aware of the energy you’re putting out when you’re distracted, though, or half-asleep. Or emotional. It just takes a little getting used to, and I think if we were both Namekians, and he weren’t the Guardian, we could just stay in sort of partly-open communication all the time. That’s kind of the gist of Namekian love affairs, I guess.”

“Dende said they have sex though. He _totally_ said that.”

“Well. Uh. They do.”

“Brain sex?”

“Uh.”

“_Come on,_ Gohan, if you know you _have_ to tell me.”

“Physical sex,” he says, reluctantly. “Videl…”

“You don’t have to tell me _everything_. I can ask Dende when we see him.”

“You’re killing me,” he says helplessly.

She giggles. “Give up yet?”

“Uh-huh.”

He puts his head on her shoulder, part comic defeat and part capitulation to snuggling. She’s glad she put her shirt back on, because he doesn’t deserve Topless Videl yet, but he could probably earn it.

He turns his head and kisses her shoulder.

Yeah. He could totally earn it.

“So when two Namekians love each other very much,” he starts, just a little singsongy. “Um, they touch their foreheads and their antennas together and concentrate on each other, on aligning every aspect of themselves, and they can go into a kind of trance together where they can share sensation between their bodies, even anticipate each other’s thoughts. It’s considered a sacred act, because since Namekians are a communal people and psychic communication is shared to some degree all the time, with everyone around you, it’s pretty rare and special to form such a close bond with one person that you just want to – to be inside each other. To be like one being, but in two bodies.”

“Wow.” That actually sounds… pretty special. She kinda regrets teasing so much. “Did you guys do something like that?”

“Sort of.” Gohan’s head leaves her shoulder, and he scoots closer to her on the bed. She turns so her right leg goes behind him and her left leg goes over his lap. Cozy. “It was more one-sided, but basically Dende was in my head and could feel a lot of what I was feeling, even physically. He uh. Gave me some suggestions, and I showed him some stuff I like, and - it was nice,” he says.

“You don’t have to tell me _everything_,” she relents. She takes his hand and gives it a squeeze. “Sorry I gave you a hard time. That sounds really cool. I’m glad you guys did that.”

“You are?”

“Why not? It sounds like it was fun. Like a sexy Skype call. Except with your brains.” Videl makes a lazer-y sound, _pewww!_ and pokes Gohan in the forehead. She feels like a goober. Shoot. She can’t do anything like that. Maybe should’ve left her shirt off? At least Dende doesn’t have boobs. Or, uh, does he? She seriously doubts it. (But what if he _does_ though?? How’s she gonna compete then?) “You’ve still never been to second base with him, though.”

Gohan laughs. “Nah, we just kissed a couple times. It’s cool kissing someone when you can both feel each other’s bodies, though.” He looks off in the distance for a second. “It’s liiike… like when you put two mirrors together and you can see a million of yourself behind you. Except with kissing.”

“Pfft. Nerd.” She gives him a kiss of her own, regular-style, no telepathic sensation-sharing. It’s still pretty okay, though. _She_ likes it.

She pulls back pretty quick to check out his expression. He’s smiling.

“For the record though? I like it just as much this way.”

“Yeah?” Oh jeez, now _she _sounds whiny. _Toughen _up_, girl!_ she tells herself.

“Yeah.” He initiates the kiss this time, and then he tries putting a hand on _her_ leg…

He eventually gets her top off. She eventually gets _his_ top off. They eventually even get to some heavy stuff, and she’s thinking she might actually score when she hears her dad’s voice boom from downstairs: _Sweetheart! Daddy’s home!_

“Oh jeez get your shirt,” she gasps, and shoves him off her like lightning. Gohan escapes out the window still wrestling his arms into sleeve-holes while Videl rearranges herself on her bed, headphones in and a scatter of random decoys around that are just _so_ engrossing – a magazine for her lap, a show for her laptop screen, and she’s good to go.

Not that her dad ever notices anything.

Right before he leaves, Gohan chances a goodbye peek at her from the window. When he sees the coast is clear, he blows her a kiss, waves, and then zooms off into the clouds. He’s so corny and so stupid and Videl loves him _so much_.

She _really_ hopes Dende can make it down to Earth soon.


	3. A Namekian Romeo! Dende Dives In!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I base my whole take on how an asexually-reproducing but extremely social telepathic alien species would fuck on the slug joke? Yes I did. Do we actually see the slime-massage 6-hour ASMR Namekian kama sutra positions alluded to? No we do not.  
I resented the amount of baby wang Toriyama made us look at throughout the Dragon Ball series, and so Gohan is trans. There was never any baby wang, you fools. TAKE THAT

Videl and Gohan lose their virginity together six days after their psychic three-way with Dende. It’s fumbling and weird and completely awesome. She had thought, for whatever reason, that Gohan was cis, because with his shirt off he looks like every other cis guy she’s seen, but no, apparently Saiyans bodies are different and she’s surprised instead with a big trans cock and a hole so hilariously strong she can’t even get her finger in him at first. Apparently he’s just _that_ ridiculously powerful, and in the heat of the moment can’t (or never learned to) control his muscles there, so when she finally gets one in he likes it so much he almost breaks her finger inside him. As much floundering as they do it’s crazy how wet she gets just from touching him, so by the time he’s trying to go down on her, she’s _soaked_, and she comes in like three seconds. Afterward Gohan holds her like she’s his whole entire world, and she thinks probably she wants to marry him, someday.

Once she and Gohan have finally done it, it’s like a dam is broken and she’s horny _all the time_. She’s had fantasies and stuff before, but not as often or as vividly as she’s having them now. Now, she can just _see_ her cute boyfriend bent over and asking for it, or his head down between her legs and her pulling his hair (which he _likes_, holy _shit_ does he like it) – now she can picture it and then _make it happen_, and it slams her sex drive into fifth gear. Gohan’s sweet and still kinda shy with bedroom stuff but he’s just as horned-up as she is, and it turns out Saiyans (half-Saiyans?) can just keep _going_, and so they _do. _

Some part of her is, honestly, kind of just trying to get ahead of Dende, because he has the unfair advantages of a) the telepathic thing, and b) a way longer dating history with Gohan. It’s not _mostly_ about that, but it’s not _totally not at all_. They talk about it, though, because communication is the most important thing in intimate relationships. Obviously. Also because at some point, with her boyfriend’s telepathic boy(??)friend in the mix, it’s gonna come out one way or another. Gohan’s says Namekians do romance super differently, and who has dibs on whose ass isn’t really a thing, and does she feel competitive toward Dende or just worried about how much Gohan likes _her_? Because he _really really Likes her_. And yeah, duh he does, but Videl’s human, and for whatever reason having dibs on Gohan’s ass feels kinda important. Gohan asks if she really wants his actual ass that bad, and assures her that if she does it’s all hers, and either way he’s pretty sure Dende wouldn’t go for that even if he _could_ which, without a strap-on or something he _can’t_… and Videl thanks her lucky stars that she landed an earnest goober of a boyfriend who’ll promise her his ass on a whim, not even _really_ as a joke because she thinks if she meant it, he’d let her _really do him in the butt which isn’t even what she was talking about_. And Gohan knows that, and is just clowning on her as best he can, which is extra cute because when push comes to shove he can take it _way_ better than he can dish it. Which, butt stuff aside, is totally fine by her. Plus Videl already had a couple toys for herself, so they don’t even need to go shopping at first. Although it turns out that, hilariously, he can break a plastic vibrator with no hands. Silicone, it turns out, if it’s solid, can get squeezed pretty hard, so they try the one she has already, but it’s too big for him. So. They put on baseball caps like they’ll be unrecognizable that way, and they go two towns over to check out a sex shop.

Gohan won’t even come in with her at first, but she sends him snaps of the more outlandish stuff and promises to buy them something crazy, make him use it on her and then himself and what does he think about one with two ends on it? He eventually ducks inside, red-faced, and hovers by her the whole rest of the time mumbling and fidgeting like they’re about to get mobbed by paparazzi and he’ll have to blast their way out. Nobody bugs them, though, and they buy a couple things. When they get back to her place, her dad’s already there and Gohan barely escapes a Super Manly Satan Supreme Male Bonding Activity, which is his latest cockblock strategy and, like a lot of her dad’s harebrained moves, actually has a disturbingly high success rate. It’s two more days before they get to try out the strap-on they bought, first on her and then on him, and they find out that, a) Videl can be bossy in bed if she wants and Gohan likes letting her have her way, b) Videl can take a bigger dick than Gohan can, although Gohan likes getting pounded more than she does, and c) if he comes hard enough he’ll go Super-Saiyan and blow all the posters off her walls.

Also, now her dad knows they’re having sex. Which is awkward. But also, she’s already twenty and halfway through college and her own adult woman, and although her dad Forbids Gohan from Ever Coming Near His Precious Daughter Again, they just practice doing it really sneakily and quietly, and they get away with it the whole _month_ it takes Dende to come down to see them. Something about planet alignments and star charts and celestial priming, and also Mr. Popo Said So. Videl’s not all that sure what the deal is with Mr. Popo, but even she knows better than to question the arrangement. Plus it gives her ample time to practice with Gohan, so by the time Dende gives them a definite date she’s feeling so cool and so confident she barely even rearranges her whole schedule around the day, no interruptions, no meddling dad even in _town_, nobody but the three of them in the whole East Wing.

Dende shows up on the heli-pad, which is probably the polite thing to do – Gohan’s way past the stage of even using the _door_, half the time, he’ll just text her to leave the window open for him – but it also gives the whole thing an awkward date feel right from the get-go. He’s wearing different clothes than she’s ever seen him in, a red kaftan with embroidered bits on it and a plain white robe underneath. It’s cute, although with the green skin it’s almost Christmasy. Videl waves hello as she sees him land. Gohan freezes up next to her like he’s never seen someone fly before.

“Hey, Dende!” she calls. She elbows Gohan, who gulps. He’s turning pink.

“Hello!” Dende calls back. Wow, is her heart speeding up too now? Is she scared or excited? “It’s nice to finally see you both!”

When they come up to meet him, he smiles shyly – Videl notices his little fangs again like she’d forgotten he had them. Oh jeez, yeah, her heart is totally speeding up. _This is gonna be so weird, _she thinks.

Gohan goes in for a hug and a cheek-kiss and then a little forehead-rest, and Dende holds him there for a minute with his eyes closed and a look on his face like –

Yeah. Videl pretends to be very interested in the clouds, and the city skyline. The view is pretty as usual today, and it’s not too windy. Nice. Maybe that cloud looks like a smushed elephant? Oh man they’re gonna stand there like that all day. Should she be giving them more privacy?

She hears Gohan laugh quietly, and Dende giggles a little too, so she can’t help looking back over – just in time to see them kiss, both of them smiling and pressing their faces together like – wow. Her heart had calmed down a bit, but now it skips and then skips again. They fucking _love_ each other, they are _so fucking into each other_, and it’s – Videl _really really likes that_.

_They’re so cute? _she thinks. _Why are they so cute? An alien is kissing my boyfriend and I kinda just wanna watch all day. _She could probably even do that if she wanted. Probably that’s at least _partly_ what Dende is here for.

The thing is, they haven’t three-way talked since that last time. Gohan’s talked to him, probably a bunch, and he’s been the go-between when Videl asks something about Namekians or about Dende himself, but… it was just too weird, somehow, to try and contact him herself, and what would she say? They were gonna meet in person, anyway, so, just… 

They talk, on the walk back over the skybridge and through the roof garden, which Dende acts interested in, and Gohan and Dende hold hands. At first Gohan looks over at her like he’s asking permission, and she gives him a _go get ‘em, champ! _kind of cheesy thumbs-up, which just makes the whole thing _more_ awkward, but then it’s fine again. They make small talk, like, the _smallest_, about what they’ve been up to and how was the trip coming down from the Lookout and isn’t it cool how marigolds will grow at such a height, Mr. Popo is growing them too… That gets them through a partial house tour and then sitting in the half-kitchen lounge that’s closest to her bedroom, where she pours them all lemonade nobody really wants but everybody accepts, just to have something to do with their hands.

They sit around the little bar-island on the uncomfortable stools she’s never really liked but never really hated as much as she does now. It makes her feel more fidgety not to be able to sit normally. She’s too aware of her body, can’t stop looking at Gohan and Dende looking at each other, no longer holding hands or saying anything but possibly mentally communicating, which wouldn’t be fair, but since she doesn’t know for sure she can’t get mad.

“So, um,” she says, because she _isn’t_ a chicken, even though she’s getting really tense here. “I know I was the one that asked you to come down, but I didn’t really have a plan. I mean,” she laughs, “I kinda thought I did at the time, but I was just jumping the gun ‘cause the telepathy thing is still weird for me. I thought we could talk?”

Dende smiles at her. _We’re friends_, she reminds herself, _We’re semi-friends dating the same guy. No worries here_. “Talking face-to-face is better for something like this. Bonding. Ah, that is – I’d like to try again – whenever you’re ready, if it does interest you – to link our minds as we did before, but – more intimately?”

“Oh for sure,” Videl agrees, “I was hoping you’d say that. What do we do exactly?”

“We’ll put our heads together,” Dende says, adding with a little smile, “Literally.” Oh, cute, he’s got slang. “Um, I’ll help you feel what I’m feeling, a little, and then I’ll link your mind to Gohan’s, and we’ll try being in communion with each other.”

“So like an actual psychic three-way,” Videl confirms. _Okay whoops that just came out._

Dende doesn’t even crack. Gohan absolutely does. “Almost exactly, yes,” Dende says, while Gohan chokes loudly on his lemonade.

Videl thumps him on the back sympathetically. “You okay there, champ?”

Gohan contains his coughing fit. Dende looks – amused, actually, and cool as a cucumber. (Heh.) “Fine, sorry,” he manages to rasp out, waving her off. “Ugh. Wrong pipe.”

She doesn’t needle him, because okay, ‘psychic three-way’ was _not_ how she meant to phrase that. Too late to turn back now, though.

“So, Videl.” Dende turns to her intently. She’s noticing a darker greenish tone to his skin, which now that she’s pretty close up is almost purplish. Like kale. It’s pretty, actually. She thinks he’s probably blushing? _Gonna have to turn up the heat_, she thinks, _see if I can test that theory._ “We’ll put our heads together. It’s not necessary, if you don’t want to, but it makes it easier-”

“I don't mind touching you,” she says. “You wanna just show me?”

He slides off his stool and comes to stand in front of her. Possibly, she realizes, they should be doing this in her bedroom. Be easier to convince him to kiss her.

Almost exactly as that thought goes through her head, Dende starts and, yeah, totally blushes deeper, and she was right about it being purple, too.

“Are you in my head?” she asks. It comes out like an accusation.

Dende looks flustered. “I didn’t mean to hear it,” he says, “I’m sorry – it just – I must have been beginning to align my energy with yours and unintentionally–”

“It’s cool,” she interrupts. She takes his hands in hers. He’s really sweet, but one of them’s gonna have to be forward about this and it seems like it’s gotta be her. “We’re about to do that anyway, right?”

“Ah. Yes?” he says. The purple-green combo’s killer, actually. It makes him look like? A sexy eggplant? Or something.

Like a cute green (and apparently purple-blooded?) alien she’s gonna _definitely kiss at some point tonight, of her own free will, because she just really really wants to._ (???)

“Th-the kissing or the mental connection, I’m sorry – Do you want me to - ?”

Videl grins. Seems like he almost can’t help but hear her. Maybe she’s kind of mentally yelling? From what Gohan told her, a riled-up emotional state makes it worse. Jeez, she might actually be coming on really strong. Oops. “Uh, do _you _want me to?”

“Who said anything about kissing?” Gohan interrupts, looking back and forth between the two of them.

“Ah – it was just-”

Videl waggles her eyebrows, in what she seriously last-ditch hopes is a universal signal for _go for it_, and either that works or Dende’s just reading her mind still, because he blurts out, “Videl was thinking we should kiss. Ah. She and I.”

“Whoa.” Gohan looks _super fucking down_, which, duh, he would be. So was Dende _not_ here to do that, or..?

“Which,” Dende adds, still getting more purple to his face all the time but turning back to Videl without letting go of her hands. “Would be just fine with me. If that’s what you’d like.”

“I mean, would _you_ like?”

“I believe I. Yes. That would be fine.”

“Fine like ‘great’ or fine like ‘okay’?”

Dende looks helplessly at Gohan. Gohan just shrugs, still staring at the two of them.

“Personally, I’m up for it. I’m not _dying_ for it, I mostly think it would be fun if you and Gohan were both into it? I kinda thought that’s what this was?”

“It. It could be. Certainly.” Dende looks slightly panicked, like he’s recalculating and this wasn’t the plan at all.

Possibly Videl should’ve let him talk a bit more before possibly mentally yelling ‘YOU’RE GONNA GET KISSED’ at him. Possibly they were gonna have a Serious Talk about their relationship/s, and this wasn’t even supposed to get sexual? Possibly she should’ve waited for a chance to read his mind back, rather than get herself stuck staring at him, evidently blaring her thoughts out loud but not able to hear what _he’s_ thinking.

“That’s why I thought it would be best to talk a little first,” Dende says sheepishly. “We can begin now, though, if that seems best to you?”

“Uh. Nah. Talking. Way better.”

Dende reaches out a hand to her, like he’s gonna touch her cheek, and then stops a couple inches short. He looks at her like it’s an invitation. She waits for a cue.

“This will help,” he says, unhelpfully.

“Is this gonna be like a Vulcan mind-meld?”

“I… don’t know what that is,” Dende says quietly.

Off to the side, Gohan shrugs again.

Stupid. “It’s a TV thing,” Videl says hopelessly. “Neither of you guys would know.” Ugh. She is bombing _so hard_ right now. She puts her hand over Dende’s and presses his hand into her cheek-temple area, where hopefully the brainwaves are coming from or something. “Is this..?”

“We can still talk,” Dende says soothingly. “We could even kiss each other, if that’s what you’d like? I just wanted to – to share this with you. To bring all three of us together. It doesn’t feel right to me, that you feel left out.”

Ouch. Called out. “It’s not that I feel left out-”

“Ah, I said the wrong thing-” She gets a ping of embarrassment, like a tiny pinch inside her ribcage, and it startles her. That was Dende’s feeling? “I didn’t mean to – call you out?”

“How specifically,” she says, trying to take a deep breath. “How specifically can you hear what I’m thinking?”

“When the thought forms words in your mind,” he says. “When I’m listening to you, and you’re close to me physically, and you’re thinking – about me,” he says, although she gets somehow that that’s not _exactly_ it, more like if she’s thinking ‘at’ him? “I can hear it fairly specifically. Otherwise I can feel a person’s intentions, generally. If you listen to me – not to my words, but to my – presence. My energy. I can guide you into feeling with me. That’s why it’s easier if we’re touching. It creates a connection, a sense of trust. Can you feel me more clearly right now?”

Actually she _can_ kind of feel him, and she can even get why forehead-to-forehead would be best – it’s like Dende’s pulling on her, inviting her in, and his palm on her cheek is a tether, gently winching tighter.

She remembers how Gohan taught her about energy stuff, those first few times. He wasn’t that great a teacher, but then again she wasn’t that great a student. Possibly realizing they Liked each other at that same time didn’t help. This is eerily similar, except she’s pretty sure she doesn’t Like Dende, just likes him. Regular-style. Regular, dating-my-boyfriend-from-afar-mostly-via-brainwaves-style.

Regular.

Cool.

She tries to focus on Dende’s Presence, and not on the million other thoughts whirling around in her head, and not on Gohan watching both of them out of the corner of her eye. She wants to peek at his expression, but they all know Gohan’s gotta be amped about this no matter what. So. She takes some deep breaths. She closes her eyes. She feels Dende’s hand on her cheek and the kinda-pulling sensation in her chest, and she tries to go with it. _Yes, I’m here,_ she thinks, clearly but calmly, and then she waits for a response.

_Just relax and breathe with me,_ Dende thinks at her, so she tries that. At first she’s trying to listen for him and it’s like groping in the dark, but Dende waits her out until she gives up and just floats with it, and then there he is, gradually but somehow all at once, and she _gets_ it, and she just breathes normally. They breathe together, kind of, but it feels like it’s just by chance, and it’s not about the breathing, exactly.

It’s like learning to swim was. With her eyes closed, she can even picture the sea, the swells of the waves far out.

_ That’s a good visual_, Dende thinks. _Stay with that_. So she does. He comes into her space gently and respectfully, and it feels like he’s teaching her to float in the ocean. Totally relaxed. Balanced in unbalance. Like he’s her meditation instructor, or like he’s hypnotizing her. Like she’s weightless on her back and he’s helping her keep calm with a hand on her back as the sea rolls around them both.

He tugs her a little more insistently, then, and she realizes she’s been zoning out, and then she realizes she can feel that her face is warm against his hand, the opposite of the way she’d expect to feel it. Like she’s touching her own cold hands to her own warm neck in the winter.

_This is way weird, _she thinks, and she remembers Gohan’s comment about kissing Dende like this, the million-reflections thing, ‘cause her hand on his cheek is just like that. Wait. The opposite of that? He’s the one touching her. And she feels him process her memory of that comment (why does she know he’s able to feel that memory when she does?) and the amusement he feels; how her memory triggers one of his own, of that day, of Gohan’s warm mouth and the smell of his hair and the way his electricity (Dende can feel Gohan’s _electricity_? That’s a thing, apparently, for Namekians?) had hummed over his skin and in his antennas, the sparking-hot battery of Gohan’s heart so close and so strong – they’d kissed and held each other and they couldn’t even manage more, overwhelmed with a closeness so intense it was dizzying – she’s dizzy now, feeling his mind and hers go Venn-diagram and the rush of uncountable mutual revelations. A Venn diagram! What an apt descriptor! Dende knows what that is, now, in shorthand, a Cliff’s Notes snapshot of her understanding zapping over to him and somehow she’s able to perceive that, because she can feel him process it, even though it’s near-instantaneous.

Ten thousand memories, a hundred thousand fleeting impressions, a million shadows beneath suggesting more, deeper in and further, like stars beyond stars. Even before she can steady herself:

That night that she and Gohan had stayed late at Erasa’s with that crying robo-baby for Health class. Erasa’d talked them into putting on cutesy jungle animal peel-off face-masks while they watched TV waiting for the baby’s diaper-change timer to go off, so Videl could hand it off and go home (though Erasa didn’t know Gohan was flying with her; he’d made up some excuse). They patted and smoothed the masks onto each other and giggled – Erasa got a gorilla, Videl got a panda. Gohan had a tiger, except the strawberry-scented goo in the mask made him sneeze so hard the explosion of energy fried the robo-baby’s circuits, and after three sleepless nights passing the thing off (it’d cry, no matter what you did, every three hours, and then you had to figure out if it needed to be rocked or fed or changed or, like it did for Videl the night before, if it was just gonna cry for half an hour ‘cause whoever programmed the thing was an anti-baby sadist) Videl freaked. They’d all tried hopelessly to shut it up but Videl just couldn’t take it, and before she knew it she was shaking the hell out of the thing, just like they’d been told _specifically_ not to do; Gohan’d put his hands on her arms (though she hadn’t realized till later how gently) and started a calm-down talk that never went anywhere: she’d taken one panicked look up at his face, with Erasa’s headband holding his hair back off the peeling, fucked-up tiger mask and that ridiculous high forehead and his truly, deathly serious expression underneath just cracking straight through her stupid panic and sending her over into hysteria. When she started laughing, Erasa started laughing, and then Gohan finally started, and then they were all on the floor, going blue in the face and half-crying with it, as the broken baby screamed and screamed.

And: Gohan’s hot-soft-strange hands squeezing Dende’s as he bounces, hop-hop-cheer! hop-hop-lift! in a circle, swinging (to Dende’s right, to Gohan’s left) around and around him, the bubbling-up laughter and the big flat-toothed grin showing he’s happy, he’s dancing, his people dance this way, it must be a joy-dance, celebration for how they’re still, despite their terrifying circumstances, the few of them, alive; it’s something Dende knows well enough to recognize, just in time for Gohan to stop. The next time, though, Dende joins in.

And: the pressure of his palm on her cheek is so light it’s barely touch, but it’s conductive. She wasn’t wrong about the importance of placement, though, it _was_ kind of about thought-waves from the head, how weird, but yeah that does make sense. She can almost see Dende’s sensation of her as an oscillating beam, a sci-fi effect broadcasting out of her skull like wi-fi. _No, not exactly like that,_ but it was good enough, and it wasn’t about that, now,

And, that’s how long it takes Dende to shield her, bring her back to Earth gently. Probably half a second. Like dipping her toe in a deep deep lake. Way deeper than she could swim, at this point, but he’s right there with her, shallowly now but present, with his hand on her cheek and the soft hum of his mind next to hers, a barrier she could push straight into like. Skin on a pudding? Yuck, actually, it turns out Dende doesn’t like pudding that much (_whoa_, Gohan’s introduced him to a _lot_ of food trying to find things he likes to eat, Videl’s not at all surprised cucumber and watermelon are at the top of the list. Also aloe plants, huh, apparently Namekians don’t taste all that well either and it’s not even bitter to him? Yeah, Gohan had thought that was weird, too).

“Whoa,” Videl says out loud.

“Yeah,” Gohan says, appreciatively, behind her.

She jumps. Somehow she almost forgot he was there.

Her eyes snap open. Dende’s looking at her with a patient, friendly little smile, and yeah, turns out she _really_ likes him, jeez what a guy. What a guy for _her_ guy, this is gonna be fucking _swell_.

But actually though.

She turns to look at Gohan. He’s got an expectant expression, like _so what’dja think?_ and so she says, “That was so weird. Is so weird? And cool. Really cool.” She puts her hand over Dende’s again and gives him a smile of her own. She figures he probably (definitely) reads her like an open book, but that’s great anyway ‘cause Videl’s not one for pretenses. “Uh, how long was I out for?”

“Barely a minute. Feels like longer, though, huh?”

“Yeah.”

They’re both looking at Dende, now. He’s started to blush again.

“Ah. Um. I’m glad you liked it.” He’s, oh man. She likes him _so much_, more now than she did before, more than she thought she’d like an alien this fast this _way_, without actually Liking him really so much as. Platonically really appreciating him? As a person, as a _being_, as what he is to Gohan, as what he is to her home planet, just. Yeah. She looks back at Gohan. All that (this) intimacy has her all horned-up, mostly for him, seen and felt now from two different (layers of) perspectives, but fuck it, Dende’s gonna be there for this one and she is gonna do _all kinds of things to him,_ and Dende can watch or help her maybe?? “Oh. Um,” Dende says, and starts to take his hand from her temple(!).

“Sorrysorrysorry,” Videl says, and grabs his wrist to pull it away faster, like she didn’t just _already_ decide she wasn’t gonna blast him with sex-vibes after the first failed attempt, get a _grip_ Videl –

“No!” He’s got his other hand up to touch her – breast, actually, fleetingly and (she knows with the hot-knife-to-the-guts sensation he gets instantly with the realization _human, female, breast, INAPPROPRIATE_, like a fire alarm, zinging up his arm and almost shocking her with sympathetic simultaneous embarrassment) then drawing back, like she burned him, like he burned himself on her body. He was just gonna touch her, retract her perception of his reluctance, because he _isn’t_ reluctant, he’s just- “Sorry, ah, I didn’t-”

So now she grabs his _other_ hand, claps it back onto her breast and then realizes it’s a really bad idea, realizes a half-second later it’s not that offensive to him, just he thinks _he’s_ gonna offend _her_ because-

_Zip-zip-zip_ go the thoughts and feelings between them, quick and bright and punchy like strobe lights, because even while he tries to rein her in he’s trying to keep pace with her, match intimacy and vulnerability and keep the channel open, bare his own mind, Namekians are particular about that it turns out, you can’t just let a hatchling like her wriggle around raw unconnected or it’ll develop violent and untrusting and volatile, wow does that explain Piccolo at all? Possibly it does, she shouldn’t think about Piccolo right now (she doesn’t, and he steers them _well_ clear). And anyway it’s enough for her to realize – she’s being a total _egg baby_ about this whole first-time-mental-connection thing, and Dende is doing (and gonna do) _so much work_ to make this _work_, and meanwhile she’s just thinking about fucking Gohan Eiffel Tower style and high-fiving Dende while they do it, _oh my god she just thought that so loud and Dende heard her so, so clearly_-

“Oh my god you guys,” Gohan says, “It’s okay. Calm down.”

“I _know_ it’s okay,” Videl retorts, pressing Dende’s hand right back onto her breast, again, ‘cause when she thought that he didn’t recoil, he even kind of laughed? Mentally and also physically? He’s beaming at her with his slender, long-nailed hand resting lightly on her chest. The five points of his nails press into her shirt and it feels nice, in a surprisingly still non-sexual way. They’re cool. She holds his gaze, mentally and also physically. She’s smiling too. _Gohan has _no idea_ what’s coming to him_. “_You_ calm down.”

“Both of you calm down, please,” Dende says sheepishly, and also the calmest of the three of them somehow.

So for a second they stand there, with Videl holding Dende’s hand on her tit to show she’s not offended that he did it instinctively without remembering humans are weird about the mammary-tissue thing, which they _aren’t_ in this situation even though Videl mentally yelled a _lot_ of fuck-me vibes at/near him, because they are, actually, friends, for real, and still mentally pretty dang connected.

“Uh,” Gohan says. He’s not that mentally connected, unless he is to Dende and not Videl somehow, which, wow, _lot_ of pressure on Dende right now.

“It’s okay,” Dende says, to both of them probably. Videl lets go of both his hands, and the one on her boob stays there but not in a grabby way, just lightly stays, with his original intent somehow totally intact. “Um. Let’s go to Videl’s room, and continue all of this without clothes on.”

“Oh wow,” Gohan says, and they both turn to look at him at _the exact same time_, and Gohan goes so red so fast it is _so cute, they both think it is so fucking cute and they both think it so hard and so simultaneously_-

“Oh this is gonna work,” Videl hears herself say, out loud, and then she doesn’t even regret it ‘cause she can _see _Gohan agree as she _feels_ Dende agree and the wash of relief and excitement over all three of them is like a physical, literal wave breaking shore. _Sweet_, she thinks, and Dende takes his hand gently off her chest but not off her mind, and metaphorically speaking she can feel the delicate, measured press of his precise sharp Namekian fingernails on her, uh, _mind_, the whole time she leads the both of them to her room. She holds Gohan’s hand this time, and then naturally and guilelessly and sweet as hell, her boy takes Dende’s hand, too. Every turned corner makes her heart beat louder and faster and by the time she turns around to open the door backwards sultry-shy-amped-the-fuck-up she’s so wet she can feel it between her thighs.

“_Mm,_” Gohan says behind her, and she turns around – she’s _literally_ turned her head _three seconds_ so she doesn’t crash into her bed, and she’s still holding his hand but somehow Dende’s already kissing him first.

“No fair,” she says, and jumps in right behind him. She comes up to Gohan’s back and just kinds mashes her tits against him, hopefully that’s kind of sexy because she – _yeah_, Dende grabs her hands and pulls away from Gohan and goes,

“_Stay_,” really kind of soft and tenderly and he, they both stop as he holds Videl’s hands in his own and presses his forehead to Gohan’s, and,

and. It’s too much to even process, for a moment.

It’s quiet.

Videl hadn’t expected that. It’s quiet, and slow, and sudden, like all the sound cuts out and there’s clean open space between and around them, and sweetly floating,

Dende’s forehead pressed to Gohan’s, they’re little kids, they’ve seen the destruction of whole worlds, of all the people they’ve ever known and loved, and they’re holding each other’s faces and standing together quietly, and it’s so peaceful. It’s so safe.

Videl’s there, too, now. They’re here together.

Gohan makes a soft sound inbetween them, a quiet inhale with a kind of shiver in the middle, like he was gonna cry but, instead,

Videl reaches her arm around his middle, and presses closer in behind him, and her hand lays against Dende’s chest too as he draws his hands up her arms, and all three of them hold onto each other for a moment.

It’s a long moment.

It’s set to last forever, maybe, and Videl could die happy there, all three of them in this calm beautiful resonance together, like Dende’s got them in a soap-bubble of a world iridescent with love. Gohan pops the rosy lens of it all with a quiet, “Ah, I,”

and he was crying, he _did_ cry, all three of them feel two hot tears hit Dende’s – where a collarbone would be, in a human, and wow Namekians are sensitive to water and heat and, their minds break apart into three again, back into two, Gohan between them drawing in a breath and both of them on either side pressing in – and then, into two again, as Videl says for Gohan ‘cause Gohan can’t speak, “You’re amazing,” and Dende’s thrown off, there, suddenly, with the contrasting wave of gratitude and amazement off both of them, and it’s alright, really, Gohan just amazed and humbled by them, even to the point of tears; and now the two of them dog-piling Dende like _we like you so much thanks for coming to our humble sex-hideout PS we’ve fucked in this bed a lot already come join us_?

_Whoa_ Namekian brain-sex is wild.

“You guys don’t mess around,” Videl says, even though(/because?) she’s kinda reeling with whiplash (all three of them are) and Dende shoots back, (she can feel him riffle quickly through the slang he’s studied, like _actually studied, was learning to use a _computer_ like an _alien grandpa_ up there on the Lookout, you can get _wi-fi_ on the _Lookout?? _Dende on UrbanDictionary figuring out all kinds of bizarre Earthianisms even _Videl_’s never heard of, plus he _listens_ when they talk, _any _Earthlings, oh_ jeez _he’s got an indiscriminate jumble of Earth Slang in his brain_)

“We, ah, we _do ‘_mess around,’” _she can _literally hear_ air quotes around it with her brain in his brain, he is so cute she’s starting to think he’s Cute and she doesn’t like him like that even now, although_

“I think,” whoa there’s her own brain again. Wait, no, he’s still there, just way way less intensely. Ah, she probably scared him off again, they should call her Videl ‘Too Intense’ Satan, possibly she would deserve it.

‘I think’ was Dende speaking, she realizes, when he finishes, ‘cause she’d been confused there for a second which of their three voices it was. “We should continue this on your bed?”

“Way ahead of you,” Videl says, although she’s actually way behind, and she reaches her other hand into Gohan’s waist-area and pulls his shirt untucked. Dende does Gohan’s belt. Gohan just kinda squeaks and lets himself be undressed, clumsily but coordinatedly, by their two sets of hands. Also, Videl gets handsy, and Dende watches her get handsy, and Gohan’s cock is swollen in her hand as she palms him through his boxers, the space between almost as wet as she is, and he kisses his feelings out on Dende, who moves his hands from Videl’s arms to Gohan’s shoulders and they. Do that for a while. That’s really enjoyable, actually, Videl could stay with that. Dende and Gohan could stay with that. They stay with that till Gohan’s bucking and shivering between them, and Videl’s grinding her hips into his ass like that’s gonna do anything (except it does, though, somehow, possibly they don’t even _need_ a dick, just her intention, and also her hand rubbing him insistently from the other side). It’s getting very, very hot.

Videl pulls her hands off Gohan just long enough to yank her shirt over her head, which is all Dende needed to quit kissing him, to turn him around and then feel him look at her and be overwhelmed again, how beautiful she is, how sexy she is, holy _fuck_ Videl is Feeling Herself as she grins at Gohan, takes his hands in hers, places them on her tits.

“You wanna show Dende how it’s done?”

Gohan nods wordlessly, and for the look on his dumb gorgeous face she’ll marry him a million times, in this life and the next one. Because of him, she knows she’ll get the chance.

“Please do,” Dende says, and he and Videl share a grin and she unhooks her bra (Gohan wrecked the last one) and shrugs her shoulders and presses her then-bare tits into Gohan’s hands while Dende gently, repeatedly, bites his neck.

Gohan looks like he’s gonna come before he even gets naked, and also like he’s gonna do his freaking Saiyan stamina thing and go till Videl sees stars. Probably literally, this time, with Dende in her head and the spinning cosmos feeling right there at her fingertips – Gohan’s fingertips, meanwhile, are massaging her tits really nicely and then they’re conga-line stumbling the few steps across her room and she has never been more grateful to be The Daughter of The Man Who Saved The World ‘cause her giant bed’s got room for all three of them, and Gohan could power up to whatever Double-Mega Saiyan level he likes and nobody would come bother them, probably. She thinks it could be fun to see if she and Dende can make him go gold; Dende does _not_ think that’s a good idea although he likes her enthusiasm, in a weirdly Jedi-to-overexcited-Padawan kind of way and, yeah, now Dende knows about Star Wars.

Dende _already knew about Star Wars_? That makes sense though, him being an alien trying to understand Earth’s perspectives on aliens, kinda like – oh no – Videl has _no idea_ how to blank her mind out and not think certain thoughts, and there’s the lurid flash of the Namekian pornos she’d watched in secret even from _Gohan_ trying to figure out what she was in for –

She’s a (_mostly_) _grown woman,_ okay, so she does know better, she _should_ have known better, but she was really curious and she _knew_ it wouldn’t be informative anyway but she’d still Googled around, and like, Evil Piccolo the First was on TV _decades _ago, and all the World Martial Arts tournaments she’s lived half her life around, and the old broadcasts with Piccolo The Second Who Isn’t Evil Now But Was Back Then alone would be enough to set _certain_ people going – but it had turned out, predictably, a lot of people’s ideas of alien sex were all buff body-painted actors with big green strap-ons meant to look like tentacles, for some reason, _why does everyone think aliens all have tentacles for dicks_, and how the heck did so much of even the alien-fucker forums Videl totally did check out, guiltily, one night, all end up talking about egg-impregnation and shit like that? Videl tries _so hard_ not to think about the fact that she herself even posted a question on one (“What do you guys think sex with a telepath would be like? Asking for a friend”). _Stupid, stupid, stupid_, like ‘don’t think of a pink elephant!’ and now her mind is all pink elephants, except it’s green elephants actually, and _why did she watch that whole entire video promoting an alien-dick dildo-maker site, Dende _already said_ Namekians don’t even have junk and she wasn’t even _into it_, exactly, she just couldn’t look away for some reason _-

“Oh my god, get a grip,” Videl says to herself, out loud, and she snaps out of it, and Gohan and Dende are just _staring_ at her. “Uh. Oops. Haha. Um, boner kill much?”

“No way,” Gohan says, and her rabbit-fast heart squeezes for a second with gratitude, “I just can’t believe you watched Namekian porn without me.”

Dende squeaks.

“I didn’t think it would actually be like that!” Videl bursts out. “Fuck, I’m so sorry I can’t get a hold on my own brain, is there a way to not – think stuff at you?”

“Not really,” Dende laughs (at least he’s still laughing!). “I can, ah, dampen our connection some, but really it’s alright. It, ah, it won’t be like – um. Most of that, though.”

And – Dende can control it completely, like choosing to speak aloud, so she knows it’s him sharing it on purpose, trusting her and them and making himself as open as Videl is – one of those videos actually wasn’t _that_ inaccurate, in some senses, specifically about the amount of?? Lube involved? _Holy shit the video with the two girls slipping around on each other in a kiddie-pool full of blue slime was the most accurate Earthly guess at how Namekians fuck??_

And there’s Gohan, too, with the nerd-dump about – _slug sex??? _He’d done the same thing she did with her Google search for Namekian porn, except he didn’t have a computer back then, he’d had to make up a school project about gastropods right under Chi-Chi’s nose(!!!), just to get a book from the library that confused and downright scared the hell out of him, and that was age twelve when he was just getting the first of some really intense, like half-Saiyan formerly _giant-gorilla-monster-on-the-full-moon _intense (also when was Videl gonna hear _he used to turn into a giant gorilla monster??_) wet dreams about Dende that turned into kinda sexy nightmares once he read how _slugs penises come out of their heads and are as long as their whole bodies and-_

Oh jeez, now there they go, all three of them. Dende’s been through this already with Gohan (what a conversation _that_ was) and now Videl’s here spinning the whole thing for a loop, except she’s not gonna do that, she’s gonna _get a grip_ and Dende’s already _got_ a grip, and at the same time again they both reach for Gohan, who’s frozen inbetween them looking mortified.

“Uh,” he says weakly, “Boner kill much?”

“Nope,” Videl says, and right at the same time,

“No,” Dende says too, and then Videl kisses Gohan and Dende sits back on the bed and starts pulling his robe up over his head. So, okay, kissing Gohan is still great and totally her main objective, but that’s a showstopper if Videl’s ever seen one and Gohan wants a peek, too, so before he’s even got it off they’re turning both to watch:

_Holy shit Dende’s wearing lingerie_.

Holy shit??

“Oh,” Dende says, when they both look and all three of them get punched in the face with their reactions. “Wrong gender?”

“No!” Gohan exclaims, and Videl, “No way!”

He’s got on bright teal lace in a kind of bralet thing, kind of almost a cami? It’s really pretty, and it looks really striking on him, stands out against the colors of his chest and there’s an underwear piece, too, that they can’t really see with how he’s sitting, but – Dende’s got a frozen half-smile on his face while he tries to figure out if he picked the wrong Intimate Sexy Times on Planet Earth Mating Garment, while Gohan’s reeling from seeing him mostly naked, ever, for the first time, they’ve never even been naked together(?!) and Videl’s thinking how sweet and totally unnecessary it is that he’d gone out of his way to find an Earthling Seduction Outfit, that the gesture is so nice it _almost_ eclipses the fact that, yeah, it looks kinda silly. Not that she-!

“Hah. It’s alright. It does look a little silly,” Dende says, looking down at himself unselfconsciously. “I thought that too, when I put it on. But I thought you both might like it.”

“We do like it,” Gohan says quickly, “I – we like it _so much_-”

“You look cute,” Videl says, and reaches out around Gohan to pluck at the band of the bra-thing on Dende’s shoulder. He grins at her and she grins back and in between them, Gohan gulps and sits up straighter. “I dunno about ‘wrong gender,’ but you might wanna take it off anyway. It’s gonna get pretty messy.”

“_Videl_,” Gohan says, like he can’t believe her filthy mouth, when in fact they both know the flimsy pretty thing isn’t gonna survive what the three of them are about to do to each other. More specifically what _she’s gonna do to Gohan and what Dende is gonna _help _her do to Gohan and Gohan should start touching Dende right now or she’s gonna grab his hair and _make _him._

Dende laughs his sweet soft laugh and Gohan almost swallows his tongue and then does as he’s (mentally) told, and she gets to watch, is it weird she just really wants to watch for a second?

Nope. Not weird at all. So that’s what she does, and Gohan and Dende get to enjoy each other, for the very first time, and the mental connection does get foggy, she can actually _feel _Dende lose his focus on her, and bit by bit as Gohan kisses him and they touch each other and then Gohan pulls him up close, starts kissing down his neck and chest and Dende’s clinging to him with his eyes closed, their psychic handshake turns into a kind of psychic vague-awareness, which is totally alright with Videl actually. She finds herself, actually, like a girl in a porno, sitting back against the headboard and playing with herself and just watching them, with her regular human eyeballs, and listening with her regular human ears as they both make happy sounds together at Gohan’s kissing and petting and Dende’s fingernails dragging up Gohan’s back. She’d thought it would be weird but actually it’s _amazing_, and she can still half-feel them feeling each other, and their shared joy is so incredible and the comfortable, horny haze around all three of them is just getting _really good_ when-

Gohan nips a little too hard at Dende’s chest and, in surprise, Dende’s fingernails break skin, and the smell of blood in the air snaps Dende out of it so suddenly it’s like a circuit blows, like a transformer exploding and the white-hot flash of –

Videl comes crashing back into their force-reset mental threeway with her hand down her pants and Gohan’s blood in her teeth and planet Namek in flames –

“No, no-” Dende gasps, and then she’s yanked back out again, both of them are, she can feel Gohan thrown with her as Dende shudders and before he can apologize, Gohan’s wrapping him up in that strong warm gentle fierce embrace that, Videl knows viscerally herself, shuts up any protest and any fear inside you.

They hold each other like that for a while in silence. Videl doesn’t move, afraid to break the moment and remind them she’s here, but she does take her hand out of her pants because. Yeah. And after a minute Dende slowly draws away from him, and he lays his hands on Gohan’s shoulders, and the one hand over the tiny little pricks on Gohan’s shoulder glows gold and even the blood disappears. Dende’s smiling all teary-eyed and Videl wants to look away but she’s too late, he looks over Gohan’s shoulder and right at her, and so even though she’s feeling shy she bucks up and scoots over to them.

“Sorry,” Dende says quietly, and Videl puts her hand over his, where there was a tiny wound on Gohan’s shoulder and there isn’t anymore.

“Don’t be,” she says, and Gohan nods with her.

She feels the gentle nudge of Dende’s mind and she pulls him in; she gets the dizzy rushing feeling which she thinks, actually, is less her inexperience and more her brashness putting Dende off-balance. She doesn’t back down, though; she thinks any more hesitation’s gonna deadlock them here and she’s not about to give up that easy. Dende looks at her fondly – they’re both pretty hardcore, actually, they’ve seen and done crazier shit than almost anyone they know could’ve prepared them for, and tag-teaming their boyfriend isn’t gonna be the wildest. Also? Dende is down to Eiffel Tower Gohan and high-five while they do it.

Gohan makes a sound like he’s being strangled, and Dende laughs, and Videl flops unceremoniously on her side to wriggle out of her pants. Dende pushes Gohan on his back, and the ghost of his touch is almost ticklish although Videl can’t _really_ feel it? She can _totally_ feel it, though, and the answering hum of pleasure Gohan makes in the back of his throat and in the back of his mind. She feels that deeper. She manages to kick off her pants and jump back on the bed just in time to catch Gohan’s hands under hers, hold him pinned while Dende works his pants off. It’s way less effective than letting Gohan do it himself would be, but it’s fun, and it lets them all think about something besides that still-fading shock of involuntary memory.

They’ve all three died, and all three have found, separately and now together, that living _kicks ass _and they’re gonna make the absolute fuckin’ most of it.

Whew. Confidence restored, Videl leans over Gohan, first to kiss him on the mouth and then to give him a faceful of her tits, one hand bracing her on the bed and the other reaching between his legs. Dende’s touch joins hers, and to her relief she doesn’t have to show him what to do or even say anything. It gets really hot again really fast, with Gohan sucking her tits and Dende rubbing Gohan’s cock while Videl tries to get her fingers in him – they’ve practiced this enough times he can relax enough to let her, if he concentrates, which he _isn’t doing_,

“Come _on_,” she hisses, and Gohan stops licking her nipple just long enough to say,

“_You_ come on,” which wouldn’t be 100% clear on its own but she’s feeling Dende’s thumb rubbing circles on her clit almost as intensely as she feels Gohan’s mouth as he kisses his way to her other breast and, okay, if _she_ had Super-Saiyan muscles she’s pretty sure she could bend iron with her pussy right now.

Dende makes a kind of yelp of laughter at that thought and she giggles, too – Gohan just appreciates the _sympathy_, for once, _thanks, Videl-_

“Hey, you wanna get fucked or don’t you, wise guy?”

She sits up – Gohan looks at her kinda coy and kinda _yes-ma’am_ and says, “Yeah, I really do, please,” and then he looks at Dende and Dende looks over his shoulder, where Videl’s already pointing (unnecessarily, he knows where it is and what’s in there instantly) at the top shelf in the bedside table where all the sexy-times stuff lives.

“The pink one, please,” Gohan says, and they both watch Dende lean across the bed to retrieve it. Oh man, _do not think about how silly the lingerie looks Videl come on_ –

“I’ll take it off now,” Dende laughs, while he’s taking the harness and Gohan’s favorite strap-on out of the drawer. “It really will get ruined otherwise.”

“You know it.” Videl’s projecting a little more confidence than she’s feeling, possibly, and possibly Gohan feels that when he reaches his arm around her waist and cranes his head back to kiss her thigh. She’s in the perfect position to sit on his face in a minute, but she figures they better let Dende get situated first.

“Ah, please don’t wait on me, I’ll need a moment-”

Right, yeah, even knowing how it works _Videl_ even needs a minute to get the harness on, and plus there’s taking off the fluffy lacy panty-short things he’s wearing. They both watch him fumble around for a second, and actually it just increases that warm fondness Videl’s been nursing since the minute Dende touched down on the heli-pad earlier, she is in _total_ solidarity with – both of them actually: Gohan warm and excited, his chest almost bursting with love; Dende nervous and determined and ready for this, for anything, with no reservations.

He manages the whole strap-on ensemble in the end, and then looking down he just barely manages not to laugh, too. Now it’s _his_ turn to think it all looks silly, and since they’re all leaning hard into the goofiness of the situation he doesn’t resist tapping it with his finger a couple times to make it spring back. Gohan’s beaming like Dende’s the greatest thing he’s ever seen and Dende looks up at them both with his face caught between trying not to laugh and trying to look flirty – it doesn’t really work and it works _completely_, Videl could _kiss_ him, seriously-

“Will you get your butt over here and fuck my boyfriend,” she says, and Dende puts one hand over his mouth like he’s embarrassed to be smiling so much, and he says,

“Will you – will you move up on the bed, please, and we can both give Gohan what he really wants?”

Gohan looks up at her, that kid-on-Christmas-happy grin still on his face. “What he said.”

She scoots her knees up a little. “You asked for it.”

And, yeah, he totally did, all three of them want it, and Dende looks away from her to focus on his half of the deal, but it’s still a little much for a minute, getting your pussy licked in front of another person you’ve never even kissed. Baby’s first three-way. Totally fine. It’s fine. Gohan goes really slowly, holds onto her with both hands, first on her thighs and then one moves to her stomach, strokes up her chest. It’s fine. It’s really good, and she’s okay, and then she looks up at Dende and he’s got this nervous, open expression on his face and he’s waiting for her, making sure she’s really really sure –

“Do it,” she says, and Gohan starts giving her more thorough attention, and Dende looks back down at where he’s got the tip of the dildo pressed in right where a little nudge of his hips could – “_Do it_, Dende, _fuck_-”

Gohan whines and Videl _feels_ it, and Dende presses the pad of his thumb right above Gohan’s cock as he does it, slowly slowly but all the way, till Gohan’s legs are wrapped around his waist and he probably couldn’t back out now if he wanted to, which he _doesn’t_, he’s actually – actually enjoying this as much as they are, in a different way but also the exact same way, this is the part where it gets really deep-

really a lot of sensations, all together, like a Rothko. Also like a Pollock? It’s – _Gohan_ _please no more weird nerd stuff_, she thinks hopelessly, as they zip through a crash course in mantis shrimp photoreceptors and UV wavelengths and _it’s all very interesting and great thanks why _ \- ‘cause Dende can _smell _them, in a like uniquely Namekian pheromone-sensitive way that's outside their puny human capacity, like how there are colors outside the visible spectrum for her, and did she know half-Saiyans can see more colors than humans can? She does know that now, okay, and also she’s aware that Dende’s getting turned on by their, really intense it turns out, arousal-chemicals which, although the sensation’s kind of like getting mentally pepper-sprayed, Videl kind of gets? _Wow_ mammals are some musky, oily _slimeballs_ apparently, how long was _that _gonna be a secret for –

“That’s not -” Dende stammers, embarrassed, “I just-”

Yeah, okay, and it’s also kinda pervy that Dende _likes_ this, is Dende like the Namekian equivalent of whatever human first saw Big Devil Alien Piccolo The First and thought ‘I’m gonna fuck that’??

_No_, Videl, it is _not _the same thing, and yeah she _gets_ that but it’s also a little funny. It _is _funny though. At least as funny as the fact that she got off to some of that weird tentacle-fucker stuff in the darkest reaches of her late-night ‘research’, oops, there it is.

“Can we _focus_, please,” Gohan says, in his best schoolteacher voice, which is not very convincing ‘cause Dende’s got the dildo pressed halfway in him and is moving his hips, now, uncertainly but pretty compellingly, sensation-wise at least, and his sharp-nailed hands on Gohan’s hips are _really_ doing it for him, for all three of them?

“_You _focus,” Videl says, and just about squeezes his face between her thighs, which he likes a _lot_, and which Dende likes a lot too, for how Gohan’s portion of their mental three-way goes white and raw and stripped-down, her hot wet cunt and his tongue and he _sucks _and moves his head and she grabs both his hands, grips hard, and Dende’s got a pretty good rhythm now and Gohan is not gonna be able to take it much longer without – something – that feeling – raw power, like a ball of lightning, fizzing-hot and chaotic and _holy shit _Dende’s fucking him hard, as deep and as fast as the strap will let him and Videl comes first, she’s pretty sure, but Gohan comes longest, and Dende a shivering conduit between them. Videl’s is the only voice shouting but all three of them are in agreement as she goes -

“Fuck, yes, yes, oh my god. Yes. Fuck.”

Dende’s holding the dildo in Gohan as he works his way down in shudders, just how he likes it, so the orgasm and the aftershocks blur into a long long comedown, till bit by bit he’s fried and shaking and almost ready to pass out before Dende eases it out of him.

He does, though, he eases it out and Videl manages to flop to the side without totally squishing Gohan and then Gohan shimmies over and tugs her close and they snuggle up, boneless and sweaty and giggly and lazy. Dende’s so with them in that feeling it takes a while to realize he’s not there physically, and Videl looks up to see him already out of the harness and picking his robe up off the floor like he’s gonna cum and go? Dine and dash? _Hit it and quit it_, Gohan supplies, helpfully, weirdly, although he’s the _last_ of the three of them who should know that phrase, and he?

“Hey,” Videl protests, but it comes out almost slurred. Is she that wiped out? Gohan’s made her come three times in a row (okay, that was _one time_, but it did happen) and she was less fuzzy than this. Feels like she pulled an all-nighter. Neurochemicals exhausted? Something like that, Gohan, just forget it, your boyfriend’s trying to leave??

“No he’s not,” Gohan says sleepily, nuzzling into Videl’s neck. “C’mere,” he adds, waving lazily to Dende.

“In a moment,” Dende says. He sounds like he ran a marathon, for sure, but like it’s one he trained for, whereas Videl feels like she got hit by a bus. A sexy bus full of cute aliens. Why’s Dende putting _clothes_ on though, that feels _wrong_.

The bed dips and he slides in next to Gohan, and Gohan rolls over to wrap him in his arms and Videl doesn’t even feel jealous, she even kinda wants-

Gohan reaches back to grab one of her hands, pull it over with his so they’re spooning and she’s holding him holding Dende, and Dende gives her hand a squeeze.

“You got dressed,” she says, not like _cares_ actually, plus it’s Gohan he’s lying up against, _she’s_ not the one missing out on the sweet sweet skin-to-skin contact. But it’s weird though?

“I just needed a little break,” Dende says. It’s not a lie but it’s not the whole entire truth, which would take too long to explain anyway and –

they’re not _gonna_, it’s okay that he doesn’t want to, Videl isn’t even sure _she_ wants to –

just knowing that –

Namekians _fuck_, like, they Fuck. Like, for hours and hours, apparently, it’s an entire day-long ritual, and since it’s not as if they make babies that way and the meeting-of-the-minds thing is most of their deal, the tantric slime-a-thon that ensues when two who are bonded that deeply and insatiably is just. It’s wild. It’s awe-inspiring. It’s not something any of them are ready for, probably, except Gohan who _really _wants to try someday, when Dende’s ready and it’s just the two of them.

They’re agreed on that, actually, separately and individually as well as now, together, still resonating but softer, like a chord struck and left to ring out. Someday, hopefully maybe sooner rather than later? Gohan and Dende will get a chance at that, but right now they’re agreed – this was the best of both their worlds. Dende’s just kind of worked up, is all, and being skin-to-skin with his post-sex-sweaty boyfriend is gonna lead places they’re not prepared to go yet. Places even soul-and-brain-melded Namekian lovers rarely ever go. So he lies there with a layer of white linen between his skin and Gohan’s and no layer at all between their minds, and Gohan holds him gently and tenderly and resists all the kissing and squeezing he’s quietly dying to give him, someday, in an eventual all-out Namekian fuckfest which is _not_, they’ve decided _for sure_, gonna happen right now.

Even though Videl kinda wants it to. Not right this minute! Obviously. Because this was _great_ and it’s _over_, or at least the most exciting part is. And it’s not like she wants it to happen with her there. _Definitely_ not for the first time. Possibly the two of them can give it a shot and see if they really want her to join, and if they _really really_ do she’d _maybe_ consider it? It’s funny though – feeling him like this, snuggled up to Gohan and still buzzed and warm with endorphins – she’s less worried about sharing than she’s ever been. Not that she was worried before. But today’s been so good and seeing them together was so _good_ and she trusts him. She’s even grateful. He gives Gohan something she couldn’t, just like she gives Gohan something Dende couldn’t, and although both of them would work great dating him on their own this is something extra otherworldly cool.

It might be extra work, in the end, but she’s willing to put the effort in and Dende’s already shown he is, too. _Gohan is so fucking lucky to have us_, she thinks happily, and nuzzles in between his shoulderblades. Dende’s kissing him (she can feel it) and at the ticklish press of her nose Gohan squeaks, and then Dende kisses him again and Videl gets comfy (comf_ier_, really). She thinks about getting up someday. The afterglow’s not gonna last forever, though, so she enjoys it while it’s here, lets Gohan move against her as Dende keeps kissing him, and she must drift off because when she comes to she’s lying against Gohan’s shoulder and Dende’s – whoa, Dende’s going down on him and that’s _dangerous_, she almost gets shocked awake with the feeling – Gohan’s shaking and breathing hard and the leftover mental connection’s all vague and hot and static-y with sensation. Like rubbing herself through her underwear with a vibrator. Like electricity. Ah, think fast Videl, Gohan’s gonna –

Nope, actually, no. She jumps out of bed, so quick she even surprises herself, and makes a break for the bathroom. Dende pops up from between Gohan’s legs with a worried look, starts to ask –

“Are you-” ‘alright’ doesn’t make it out, as she interrupts,

“Fine! Go on without me!”

She closes the bathroom door a little harder than she meant to in her rush, and she mentally yells _Definitely keep doing what you’re doing I am 100% fine and great‼_

And then she tries, for the first time, to mentally shut her eyes and plug her ears and hum. Either that works, or Dende just gets the cue, because there’s a pause where she doesn’t feel anything, and then she hears Gohan on the other side of the door go “Huh. Okay?” and then when she _still_ doesn’t feel anything, she settles down and sets the bathtub filling.

With the water running, she sits on the edge (the cool tile feels really nice on her ass, actually) and starts playing with herself. There’s a lot Gohan’s really good at, and that was plenty of fun, but nobody gets her off as quick and easy as she can. Plus she’s still wet and now she can hear Gohan starting to moan really nicely, and hearing someone else do it to him is pretty hot, actually. She finishes as quick as she can ‘cause she wants to be fully present when it happens – she’s done it to him a couple times now and between the sounds he’s making and the barely-controlled power surging up from him and the fact that he and Dende are finally getting some sexy time one-on-one she _knows_ he’s gonna go Super-Saiyan. She can just _feel_ it. She could feel it the minute she came out of her little post-orgasm doze and felt him shaking next to her, and part of her wishes she could be in the room to watch but the rest of her knows it’d be too distracting for either of them to do what she’s _sure_, without any telepathic cheating, is happening on the other side of the door. Which is, obviously, Dende about to make him come so good Gohan’s gonna lose control of himself and blow them both away.

Possibly literally.

She didn’t wanna spoil it, and not just ‘cause she wants to feel smug about knowing something before Dende does. She wants, actually, to share it with him. Except it’s not something you can share like they were doing earlier, she doesn’t think. This one they’re gonna have to do on their own, same as she did with Gohan the first time – just getting so lost, so into each other, that all your barriers break down and you – _was that an explosion?!_

By the time she scrambles up off the floor and gets the door open, Gohan’s not Super-Saiyan anymore, if he actually had been, which she thinks he must’ve been because?? Her _window’s broken??_

“What the _fuck_, Gohan,” she says.

Dende looks like if he had any hair it’d be standing on end, although at least he didn’t get blown off the bed. There’s not really any glass inside the room, thank fuck, just. _Why this though?? Why now??_

“You have to get out of here,” she tells Dende, grabbing the red kaftan he’d been wearing and chucking it at him – he fumbles the catch, looking shellshocked.

“W-why, what’s-?”

“_Now_, dude,” she says, trying to push him in the direction of the just-shattered window, which at least broke completely enough there aren’t any big shards in the way? Gohan’s gotten through it before easily enough, it’s a big window, _come on Dende work with me here_\- “We’ve got a security system on the whole place, the house guards are already gonna be on their way and I’ve gotta call the police dispatch to tell ‘em it was a malfunction or there’s gonna be squad cars coming too, _we do not have time to explain please get the fuck out already_-” She pushes him a little more and he, still confused and clutching the balled-up robe, lets himself be shoved unceremoniously out the window. “I’m sorry, I know this is weird, Gohan’s gonna explain on the way, also I’m sorry babe but I have _not_ cleared the alien threeway with my dad and I don’t think now’s the time. I can sweet-talk Mr. Yamamoto as long as he thinks it’s just you but please just_ oh my god Dende, GO, like, fly away already-_”

She gets a last look at Gohan pulling his pants on in midair as the two of them make for the sky, and she thanks her lucky stars the clouds have moved in. It feels like the _least_ the universe could do for her right now.

It’s so stupid! Why the fucking _window_! Ugh, and it’s kind of her fault, too, she _knew _he was gonna go gold and she just _let_ him, of _course_ it would be the window! She’d even full-on _bribed_ Ms. Tanaka who does the scheduling to clear the whole East wing for the day, and that lady’s pretty conservative and Hadn’t Approved (word had gotten around already about Gohan, there was really only so long you could expect to keep the guy a secret) and the whole thing was _already_ such a pain, and now –

It’s Tomoyuki who busts down the door, _two seconds _after she pulls her dress over her head, and she’s all sweaty and flustered and obviously naked underneath and the window’s busted out and they _all know _Gohan can fly and, yeah, this is gonna be a fun rest of her day, _fuck, fuck, fuck_. Tomo used to have a crush on her, she’s pretty sure, so it’s extra cool of him to cover for her about the whole Gohan thing, which he’s _already done like three separate times_, she’s just glad her dad’s never been the type to check the security tapes.

She manages to talk her way out of a total uproar, at least, although this is the second time Mr. Yamamoto’s given her the _one-more-stunt-like-this-young-lady-I’ll-go-straight-to-your-father_ spiel and she thinks he might be serious this time. She gets Jackson on dispatch when she calls, another small stroke of luck; she doesn’t even have to make something up, just tells him ‘false alarm’ and he calls off the squad car.

By the time she gets off the phone she realizes the bath she’d been running is just about full and so she gets in, considers calling Gohan and seeing if he’s still floating around out there somewhere, realizes he left half his stuff here (again) and probably doesn’t have his phone anyway. Also it’d really be pushing their luck to try and get him (much less him _and _Dende) back in the house. She mopes for about five minutes (_she was really looking forward to seeing if this tub could fit all three of them_) and then she gets out, dries off, puts on pants and a sweater (the clouds looked cold) and risks her own window escape. She’s pushing it, probably, but what’s a girl in love to do?

It’s windy and chilly up there, but they must feel her coming ‘cause she’s barely flying five minutes when she runs into them, and there over the clouds they laugh themselves silly about the whole thing. Nobody died, and Videl’s not even in trouble really. Just the window’s gonna have to be fixed and Dende’s gonna have to be way sneakier next time. Next time? Possibly yes. Possibly soon? Possibly instead they’ll try a date out to the mountains around Gohan’s place, while the weather’s still good for it. Camping? Gohan loves camping and Dende’s never been – or maybe one of those Capsule Corp tiny houses? They’re getting to be pretty affordable, especially the really basic ones, Videl could totally buy one. Next time Gohan can blow _all_ the windows out. Dende doesn’t think that’s funny and he really is sorry they made trouble for her – but little problems like these are _almost_ what normal people worry about, and that feels really good. Maybe sometime she and Gohan can come up to the Lookout? Maybe maybe. Future plans. Their small, bright, interwoven future together. They float over the city, make little loops around each other, talk about how they’re gonna make this work. When they’re gonna get together like this again. And the sun starts setting and Gohan’s gotta make it home before dinner and it’s getting really cold, all three of them are damp from the clouds, and still when they part ways Videl can feel this warm glow in her like a candle-flame. Even as the two of them fly off toward Gohan’s place, Dende’s holding her in his mind, so she’s there with them. Not intense and immediate like the mind-sex thing was, just soft and easy. She makes herself tea and cleans up her room and hangs up Gohan’s abandoned jacket and charges his phone for him. The whole time she can feel the wind in his hair and Dende’s hand holding his as they make the trip back. She can’t hear their conversation, and she doesn’t feel Gohan kiss him goodbye, and that’s okay. That’s for the two of them to share. And then Gohan’s back with his family and Dende’s making the ascent to the Lookout solo, and still all three of them are holding onto each other.

The connection fades on its own through the evening, as Videl tapes cardboard over her window and pulls the curtains over it and then _still_ ends up having to explain the whole thing to her dad (so maybe it was a little too much to hope that he wouldn’t find out). Blah blah got too intense practicing a cool new move, kicked the window out by mistake, _oops, don’t know my own strength! Am I right, Dad? _That angle works, like it almost always does. They share a hearty guffaw over the uncontainable might of the Satan school of martial arts, and she hams it up so much her dad gets super into it, and then he has her show him the move and make up a name for it. She’s so used to this kind of goofy stuff she has no problem throwing together some kick-flips and spin moves, with a couple of mid-strike shouts for extra flair. The Videl Satan Thundercrash Shockwave ends on a double roundhouse with her leg in the air. (Erasa’s been really into ice skating lately ‘cause of some show she’s into, so Videl took some artistic inspiration from that.) It distracts her dad enough to get her off the hook, anyway, so – so _what_ if she even kinda has fun? She’s in a good mood, okay, and it’s not like anyone’s around to see them.

You’d think she’d be exhausted after a day like today, but she’s wired. She still gets herself in bed at a _fairly_ reasonable time, but she can’t stop thinking about everything that happened in just one day. Maybe it’s rude of her to bother Dende again so soon, and he’s probably tired, but if anything he’s always a good sport. After an hour of lying in bed in the dark, psyching herself up and then talking herself out of it, she gives the old psychic Skype call a shot.

She’s getting the hang of it, she thinks. Maybe.

“Hey, Dende?”

The response comes almost immediately. He feels familiar, now, like he’d never left her room and was just sitting on her bed with her, reading a book quietly or something. Like they’ve known each other a lot longer than they have. What must it be like for Gohan, who’s really known him that long?

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to say. Um. Thanks for today. You did a lot for me – for both of us – and you shared – it was really special.” Shoot. Think. _Words_, _Videl_. “It means a lot to me that you brought me in like that. Mentally. I know it might not be as big a deal to you, to do something like that for someone. I think-” It’s okay, just say it. Er. Think it. “I think you’re a really kind and giving person and I’m really glad you and Gohan found each other. And that you’re alright sharing – that you’d not just be _okay_ with me, but go out of your way to make me part of what you share with Gohan. Even just – I know it was your guys’ first time being, um, sexual like that and I’m really grateful you shared it with me too. I wanna – thank you. And I’m sorry I kicked you out without explaining today.”

“Videl,” he says, or thinks at her, and then, instead of words, she gets – a feeling, at first, just him reaching for her, so she reaches too and there’s –

He _is_ tired, she can feel that somehow, but he’s still reaching out to her. And, gently:

They’re sitting in the grass by the Chi-Chi’s herb garden, and Gohan’s sparring/training/playing with Goten. They’ve lost track of them – pretty quickly, both boys powered up and started moving too fast to see, and it’s not like either of them are gonna absorb anything useful from watching them at this level anyway. So they’re just appreciating the sun, and the smell of the fennel blooming, and the little red-and-yellow butterflies Videl’s only ever seen out here in the mountains. She remembers that day, but it’s different from Dende’s perspective. He’d looked at her carefully, her dark hair and her intelligent eyes, and her fingers idly brushing an ant off her leg. Not as Gohan’s girl, not as a way to get to know Gohan better through someone else. And certainly not as little miss Hero’s Daughter. There are no words, in the memory, just the feeling of the sunlight and the way she’d looked, and the way he’d felt looking at her. The way he feels now. Peace and calm and easy-new-bright. Learning to use a computer, and all the wonderful and bizarre things Earthlings had created and could access from anywhere, even without touching them or sharing anything with the person who’d made them. The strange ways Earthlings shared their inner worlds with each other in lieu of telepathy; art and novels and newsfeeds and memes. Struggling to absorb it all, fascinated, with Mr. Popo over his shoulder. The depth and breadth and vibrancy of her world, of Videl herself, of the little intricacies of her style and speech and the way she holds herself. And, too, okay: Videl, Mr. Satan’s daughter. But he sees that differently than most people do. And Videl, Gohan’s girl. But the lilt and rhythm of it in his mind is different. _The-one-my-love-will-marry. My love’s love_. Dende’s really _looked_ at her, she realizes. He’s _been_ looking at her.

She tries it, too. She summons the feeling like Gohan taught her, that very first time she realized there was something more inside herself waiting to wake up, waiting to be noticed. A warm, steady glow she could hold, with practice, could even turn into flight. She holds herself like Dende showed her, like she’s floating on her back in the sea and it’s alright that it’s not easy yet. She doesn’t have to swim. Just float. And she tries her best to show him:

Today. So, alright, she doesn’t have a lot to work with, yet. But they’re making new memories together already. Up on the rooftop, with Gohan holding his hand as she said something about marigolds. Dende was looking at the flowers, but she and Gohan were both looking at him.

That day at the Son family house, where they sat in the grass together. She hadn’t thought of him as a friend yet, still trying to make sense of her newly-expanded world, her newly-exploded perspective, where she’d been turned into candy and _eaten alive_ and gone to heaven and met a redeemed(?) demon king (angel ghost?) and been wished back to life to sit with Dende, friendly green Guardian of Earth, and try to keep track of a boy she was starting to think she Liked as he zoomed around the garden to entertain his baby brother while his mom got dinner ready. It had happened almost before she realized it. Videl just fell into it all, not exactly slowly, but without being able to turn back once it’d started. And maybe she’d have gotten her bearings eventually without Dende around, but it was nice to have someone to talk to. She certainly couldn’t commiserate freely with many _other_ people in her life. And almost before she realized it, she was immersed in Gohan’s whole world, and just wanting more of it. Wanting _all _of it. Wanting not just to hop on for the crazy wild ride of it all but wanting it never to stop. Wanting that strange half-wild boy in her life for good, and everything and everybody that came with him, ‘cause she wanted him _happy_. She thought she could make that happen. And she was right, and somebody else was already there doing a pretty good job ahead of her. She would have figured out she loved him on her own, obviously, and Gohan’s the one she loves, but Dende made that love visible. Looking at him. Once she actually really _looked _at him, like she’s doing now.

And there aren’t words, in her memory. Which isn’t a memory, really, it’s more of a million-mile Care Bear Stare, probably just brute-force blasting the whole Lookout in a flaming tower of THANKS FOR LOVING GOHAN WITH ME, ISN’T IT COOL WE’RE BOTH IN LOVE WITH HIM TOGETHER?

And then, with a rush of reckless joy he rarely indulges except with her(!), I LOVE YOU TOO ACTUALLY, I’M VERY GLAD WE’RE FRIENDS. The little thoughts and half-shown memories and Technicolor Feels hit her like a, yeah. A bus full of cute aliens powered by a Care Bear Stare straight from God Himself. Like a satellite-mounted laser beam. She gets kinda woozy with it, and kinda euphoric, and extremely triumphant. It feels like. Like a really, really good high-five, right over the top of their shared boyfriend.

“We have _got_ to do the Eiffel Tower next time,” she thinks at Dende, kinda blissed out with hearts floating around her head.

“Oh,” he says back to her, clear and bright and just as blissed-out as she is. “Most certainly.”


End file.
